Shadow attacks
by E-hero tornado
Summary: The rest of season 1 after Yubel returns. rated T for sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_This is straight onto episode 29 and the rest of the season. But I've added a few new things to this._

After Sheppard told Jaden, Zane, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, Crowler, and Banner about the Shadow riders, he was deep in thought. _"Maybe I shouldn't have given the keys to them, this is bigger than they could imagine, but I had to do something, the shadow riders will stop at nothing to release the three Sacred beasts."_

That night--

Alexis went over to Jaden's dorm thinking, _"Those Shadow Riders are going to go after who they think is weakest, and with Jaden wearing his Slifer Red jacket, he's obviously the first target I must warn him." _Jaden was outside and was walking around when he saw Alexis.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to warn you that you might be the first target for the Shadow Riders because your in the Slifer dorm, not that your.." Jaden stopped her with a kiss. "Thanks for looking out for me, but that's what friends do right, especially girlfriends?" "Yes." Alexis replied, and they started kissing again.

"I can't believe it, Alexis and Jaden ARE together." "I knew something was going on between those two.

They stopped kissing to look behind them. They saw Jasmine and Mindy, Alexis's roommates, fall over. "Were you girls watching us?" "Yes." they both replied "So how the fiancée business going?" they then asked. "We've decided to call it off till we get older." Jaden replied. Jasmine and Mindy said "That's good to…" but they were cut off by some weird form of light surrounding them and laughter, then everything went away, or maybe they did.

Jaden and Alexis were on a blue colored platform in the volcano on Academy Island. "Where are we?" Alexis asked. "One very weird dream," then they saw a dragon covered in lava and soar. "Or a nightmare," replied Alexis. "It's neither said a voice.

The dragon then went on the platform and turn into a flame. Then a figure came out laughing. "Who are you asked Jaden," "Call me Nightshroud the first Shadow Rider." Jaden then saw he had half of a medallion, that looked just like his. "I see the Gravekeeper got sloppy, but he was a joke compared to me. I'll take that medallion, and to make it interesting, say hello to Syrus, Chumley, Jasmine and Mindy." "WHERE?!" Jaden and Alexis asked. "JADEN!!" "ALEXIS!!" They turned and saw their four friends in a blue orb on a spot where the lava didn't hit. "Let them go Nightshroud!" exclaimed Jaden. "I need them to ensure a speedy match. But that's not all that this duel is about, your soul is also at stake." He put up a yellow card that in the place of a duel monster was a black color background. "If I win, you soul goes to this card, however, if you win, my soul will be trapped in here." "Alright Nightshroud, your on!"

_skip the duel_

After the duel, there was a flash of light, and Syrus, Chumley, Mindy, and Jasmine were on the rocky part of the volcano, "We're alive!" yelled Mindy and Jasmine. "Hey, there's Alexis." said Syrus. "Hey guys" said Alexis as she woke up, "where's Jaden?" They looked around. "There!" said Chumley. Jaden had his eyes closed, but was still alive. "He's alright everyone, tired, but who can blame him?" "I wonder why nightshroud is here?" Alexis walked over to him, and when she saw his mask gone, she gasped. Bastion, Chazz, and Zane came to find Jaden, and they saw what was going on. They were all surprised to find out that Nightshroud was Atticus, Alexis's brother! "If this is what happens after you win a shadow game, I'd hate to see the loss of one." "The next Shadow rider will be here soon, and when it does, we will be ready!" exclaimed Zane.


	2. vampire demise

_**I'm just skipping some parts in the series.**_

**Jaden was still at rest after the loss that his friends suffered at Camula. Alexis was there and kissing him he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend's lips on his own. "Mmm--mmmmm" Alexis opened her eyes and saw Jaden was awake. "Jaden, you're up!" "Yeah, but Alexis, why were you kissing me? I know we're a couple now, but-" "I really want to repay you for getting my brother back, and I thought this was a good way." "Thanks could you do it again?" "Of course." But before they could they heard something, they turned and saw it was Atticus. Alexis went up to him and removed his breather. "Alexis, you can't stop Camula from taking other souls unless you have a shadow charm, I have one half of a charm and Jaden has the other half give this to him." "Okay." Alexis took the charm half and gave it to Jaden. Jaden then put them together, and they became one. "Let's do this" said Jaden.**

**-------**

"**Alright Camula, if I win, you release my friends souls." "And if I win, your soul becomes mine." "DUEL!"**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Camula: 4000**

"**I'll start." said Jaden. "I play my polymerization, which fuses my bubble man with my avian so that I can summon, Elemental hero Mariner." "Next I place two cards face-down and I end my turn."**

"**My turn" said Camula "I play Illusion Gate, now I sacrifice a soul to the sacred Beasts if I lose and I get to play a monster you've used." The shadows came around Alexis, but Jaden's shadow charm saved her. "So Nightshroud gave you the whole charm, good for you. But I still destroy all your monsters and get you mariner." She said evilly until Jaden shouted "I play hero guard, this prevents a hero monster from being destroyed by a card effect." But still, another Mariner appeared on Camula's side of the field. "If I remember, your Mariner can attack your life points if there is a facedown on my side of the field, so I play this facedown and now I attack you directly!"**

**Jaden: 2600**

**Camula: 4000**

**How did you know?!" asked Jaden suddenly. "My bats were spying on all of you so I know your decks." Camula responded with an evil look. "Even so, I'll still defeat you!" said Jaden, my draw. "I play pot of greed, which let's me draw two more cards." He drew two cards that had something to do with Yubel "**_**Jaden," **_**said Yubel to him **_**"This is a card that support's me, when I'm out, play it"**_** "**_**Okay**_**" replied Jaden. "Now I play my Elemental Hero Sparkman and now I attack with him against your Monster." Sparkman shots some sparks at the other Mariner.**

**Camula: 3800**

**Jaden: 2600**

"**And now I attack with Elemental Hero Mariner."**

**Camula: 2400**

**Jaden: 2600**

"**Next I play two cards facedown and I end my turn." finished Jaden "I draw." said Camula "I play cost down, now I summon Vampire Lord, and now I sacrifice him to summon vampire Genesis." The monster Camula used in her other two duels came out. "Now I attack your Sparkman" shouted Camlua. "I play Negate attack, this stops your attack and ends your battle phase." exclaimed Jaden "Oh well" said Camula, "I play this facedown and end my turn." "My draw," said Jaden, "I play monster reincarnation, I send Wroughtwiler to the graveyard and now I get back avian, now I play fusion gate, and now I send my Avian and Burstinatrix to the grave to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Next I send him and Sparkman to the graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Shining flare Wingman!" A cool-looking Elemental Hero came out and was very bright. "But you've never used that card before!" Exclaimed Camula, You must be cheating!" "Hey you're the one who cheated, and now your gonna pay, cause for every Elemental hero in my graveyard, My new one gets 300 attack points!" **

**E.H.S.F.W.- 3100**

"**Shining Flare Wingman, attack Now!" Jaden Shouted. "I play zombie guard, this trap card prevents a Zombie from being destroyed." Camula responded as Jaden's attack was canceled.**

"**I draw," said Camula "now I play the equip spell, Zombie surge power. This spell card let's my monster gain attack points equal to the number of attack points the monster it attacks has. Now my Vampire, Attack his Flare wingman!" "I play Hero Barrier, this cancels the attack your monster makes." said Jaden suddenly as a ball surrounded his hero. "I end my turn." said Camula.**

"**My turn," said Jaden as he drew his next card, and it was Yubel. "Now I play two copies of de-fusion, this card defuses my Mariner and my Shining flare wingman into the monsters they were made from." Flame Wingman, Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Avian were on the field now. "Now I sacrifice my three weaker monsters in order to summon, Yubel!" Yubel came out. "How did you get that monster?!" Camula asked suddenly. "You'll never find out" replied Jaden, "Because now I play, Yubel power, by sacrificing my Flame wingman, Yubel can absorb his attack points and effect. And next I play Yubel's calling supreme, by reducing my life points by 2000, Yubel gains attack points equal to half the number of attack points to monster she attacks has." Yubel- 3600 "Now to finish you off, Yubel, supreme Darkness pulse!" Yubel released a blast of Darkness that destroyed Camula's monster and her life points. **

**Jaden: 2600**

**Camula: 0000**

**The Illusion gate opened and Camula's soul was taken by the sacred beasts. Zane went back to being himself and so did Crowler. They all got out of the castle in time.**

**---**

**At Atticus's bed, Jaden and Alexis were talking to him about their relationship. "Jaden," said Atticus, "Be good to my sis, okay," "I will Atty," "I hope you get better Bro." said Alexis as they left.**


End file.
